Conventional paper shredder comprises a pair of spaced but parallel rotating shafts on each of which a number of disk-shaped knives are mounted in an equally spaced manner. The knives of one shaft are snugly received within spaces between the knives of the other shaft so that by having a sheet of paper to be shredded pass through therebetween, the sheet is cut into pieces by the cutting action provided by the knives. The conventional shredding knife structure comprises uniform flat disks which forms linear cutting traces on the paper sheet so that the shredded sheet is cut into a number of parallel long slender strips.
Some of the disadvantages of such a conventional paper shredding knife structure are:
(1) Since the result of paper shredding is a number of parallel strips, it is quite possible for the malignant to re-assemble the strips back to the original sheet and thus revealing the contents thereof; and
(2) The long paper strips that are formed during paper shredding are very easy to curl and thus forming a very loose mass which occupies a great space.
It is therefore desirable to provide a paper shredding knife structure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.